All because the car broke
by GermanSonAmyfan
Summary: Two hedgehogs meet at a most unsuspected moment. Time has passed and the two friends do not necessarily have the same feelings for each other like they did when they were younger... SonAmy content.


All because the car broke…

On a beautiful snowy day, a blue hedgehog was seen running like the wind. He felt the cool wind on his cheeks and appreciated that it was sunny even tough snow was slowly, delicately falling on the ground. He slowed down when he saw a figure in front of a small, brightly shining red car. The hood was opened and black smoke was thickly coming out of it. He stopped next to the red machine and he then heard the person whose back was now facing him say in a slightly panicked tone:

"Oh no, oh no! What am I going to do now? Ah, shit…"

Sonic the hedgehog, as he was named, got a bit closer and tried not to scare the stranger that was now coughing because the wind had moved a smoke cloud from the hood.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

The stranger turned herself while the last bit of smoke disappeared from her mouth into the air. Both individuals were merrily surprised when they finally faced each other. It was Amy, the pink hedgehog that used to chase Sonic whenever she would be with him when they were younger.

"Sonic?"

"Amy! Hi! What's up?"

"Oh well, my car decided to bust in the middle of this deserted highway, haha."

"Wow. Can I help you somehow? I can't pull your car to the next garage, but if I can do something…"

"Well, you could wait for the tow truck with me if you want to. I think it will take some time before it arrives over here, in this deserted corner."

"Ok, but let's sit in your car, it's a bit cold out here!" he responded feeling a cool breeze hitting his face.

"Good idea!"

The 2 hedgehogs then sat comfortably in the back seat of the car. Those seats were of a dark grey and felt kind of good on the hedgehogs fur.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, huh?"

"Well I think it was when I moved in my new apartment that we last met."

"Yeah, that was like three years ago, I think."

"Yes."

A small moment of silence passed by before the blue hedgehog added: "I'm sorry that we lost track of each other, Amy."

"I'm sorry too, Sonic. I thought I was annoying and that you wouldn't mind about it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Amy. Besides, I was the one always running away. It must have hurt you and… I would like to apologize for that."

Amy thought about it. It did hurt her. All those time she was thinking about him, thinking that she had fled her problem. "Thanks, Sonic." She then responded by giving the hedgehog sitting next to her a big warm-feeling hug.

"Say Amy, after that, would you like to go eat somewhere?"

Amy was amazed. She could not believe what she just heard: "Is… is Sonic really inviting me on a date? Oh my… I can't believe this." She thought.

"Amy?"

"Yes! I would love to, Sonic!"

"Great! Well, there is this new Italian restaurant in town and I remember that you once said that pasta was your favourite food, right?

"Why… yes. You remember?"

"Of course! We're friends since a very long time, y'know?"

"Hehe, yes." She said surprised once again. "Wow, even some of my best friends don't know that. Does he really care? I don't know anymore. Maybe him and I could…" she thought to herself, loosing herself in her thoughts again.

"Amy" Sonic cut. "I know you wanted us to… get closer in the past times and I don't know if you still do but, I think that now that Eggman is in an asylum, we could finally get to know each other a bit more if you want."

Amy didn't know what to think anymore. She was completely focused on those last sentences.

"Sonic… are you telling me that you didn't want us to know each other to well all because of Eggman?"

HONK-HONK!

"Oh it looks like this is the tow truck! That was rather fast!"

"Ah well, finally… I'm happy that my car broke. It gave us the opportunity to meet again!"

"Hehe, yeah. It was great talking with you again, Amy. So can I pick you up tomorrow to go eat some delicious pasta?"

"Oh yes!" Amy said while quickly grabbing a piece of paper. She started scribbling on it: "Here is my address! So… maybe you could come at five pm?"

"Okay! I'll see you at five then!"

"Okay! See you… Sonikku…"

"See you tomorrow… Ames…"

"A date… a date. I have a date with Sonic the hedgehog…"

Amy wondered a moment: "This is so unexpected. What just happened? Sonic has changed… his consideration, impressions of me seem different… and why did that damn truck had to get here so fast? Ahh…"

-- The next day at 4:50 pm --

Amy was preparing herself. "I am so excited! Yet so… worried" she sighted. "I have waited for this moment all my life…"

The pink hedgehog then looked at the dark sky. A shooting star soared very swiftly among the other luminous dots. Amy made a wish just for the fun of it: "I hope everything will go fine tonight. I don't want to mess up…" The pink hedgehog lost herself in her thoughts and finished to get ready right when the bell rang.

"He's here."

She then advanced toward the door. When she opened it the two beings were simply speechless. The blue hedgehog was the one to broke the silence: "W…wow, you're very pretty, Amy." He shyly said.

"You're not bad yourself." Answered the pink hedgehog winking at the blue one. He didn't know why, but this wink gave him a lot of confidence. He didn't even know why he was so shy with Amy at the first place.

"So, are you ready, Ames?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry already! Hehe."

Sonic's stomach agreed as it emitted a strong gurgling.

"Oh, sorry. I must be hungry too, huh?" Sonic announced, making the pink hedgehog giggle.

"Onward then, to our knightly fest!" He added in a cheesy voice, making the pink hedgehog smile even more. Afterwards, the atmosphere went a bit more shy as the blue hedgehog asked: "Can I… hum… take you in my arms?"

"Oh! Hum… yes! Of course Sonic!" cheerfully responded Amy even thought she was blushing three times redder than Sonic. With that, he picked her up, bridal style, and he started running, heading to the restaurant.

When the 2 hedgehogs entered the restaurant, it was pretty simple to find a table. Sonic had reserved a nice comfortable area for both of them. They advanced toward the table and Sonic pulled Amy's chair as she seated.  
"Oh! How gallant!" The pink hedgehog thought to herself.

A short moment after they were seated and began talking over their menus, the waiter arrived and merrily asked the two customers: "Good evening. What can I get you?"

Sonic made a subtle sign to Amy to order first. She smiled because of the charm of this little gesture and told the waiter: "I'll have the fried cheese sticks, please."

"And for mister?"

"I'll have… the mussels, please."

"All right, I'll be back with your appetizers in about 10 minutes."

"Oh now I smell some interesting aromas, Amy! I am beginning to be very hungry!"

"Oh yes! Me too! Ah look at the plates of that table over there!"

The two hedgehogs gazed at their neighbour's meal and they soon believed that saliva would be dripping from their mouths.

"I think we'll stop looking or were gonna succumb to hunger!"

"Yes. Oh, I think I can already see the waiter coming back!"

"Already? Wow, that was fast!"

"Here we go." Announced the waiter as he deposited the plates to their respective… eaters.

"Mmm! Looks good!"

"Mmmm! Really!"

They examined their plates a moment before taking a bite of their own meals.

"Are your cheese sticks good?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, very good! Do you want one?"

"Oh yes, please!"

The pink hedgehog gladly took one of the cheese sticks and held it in front of Sonic. The blue hedgehog leaned forward and closed his mouth on the crispy, golden cheese stick.

"Hmm! Tasty! Here, taste those mussels."

He then took his fork and placed a well looking, well-garnished mussel and handed it out to Amy. She leaned and she took the seafood in her mouth, revealing the deliciousness of the thing to her taste buds.

"Mmm, very good. They say mussels have aphrodisiac properties."

"Really? I didn't know that." He said as he was smiling. He then added: "Would you like another one?"

The pink hedgehogs eyes went wider: "Sonic! You're so evil!"

They then laughed and finally shared their plates as they talked during all supper. They had a great time remembering memories of the past, speaking about the others, how was life since then and everything. Things had changed for pretty much everyone from the gang and the two hedgehogs eating together were, naturally, no exception…

-- Later, around 9 o'clock --

"24 bottles of beer on the wall, 24 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, 23 bottles of beer on the wall!"

The two hedgehogs were joyfully singing on the way to Sonic's house. They were obviously drunk from the wine they had ordered with the supper. They finally arrived at the door when finishing their drinking song.

"I can't… find my keys…" the blue hedgehog said while widely smiling.

"Are they in there?" Amy said while putting her hand in Sonic's back pocket.

"Hey, yeah!"

"You're kinda cute with that blush on your face."

"Hey, you're the one keeping your hand on my butt."

"Oh, sorry… But you're kinda sexy."

"Not as much as you are, Amesss." He replied while putting both of his hands on her butt.

They smiled to each other, giggling as they entered the house. They simply threw their coats on the sofa and they just went down on the floor, deciding that between the sofa and a table would be a nice area to be lying onto. Sonic hugged Amy and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

-- The next morning --

Amy slowly opened her eyes. She felt the warm and bright sunlight on her face. When she tried to stretch herself, she felt some weight on her. She noticed that it was a warm, peach-coloured arm… Sonic's arm. After that, she remembered about last night and she quietly asked to herself: "Did Sonic and I sleep on the ground last night?"

She wondered a moment and She asked herself, more evidently: "Did Sonic and I sleep together?"

Afterwards, the blue hedgehog moved a little. He hugged Amy a bit more before opening his eyes and waking up. He then saw that he was holding Amy in his arms and he exclaimed: "Amy? Oh my! I-I'm Sorry!"

"No, I'm s-sorry… Wow…" she said while a bit confused.

"Wow... Yesterday was pretty special, huh?"

"Yeah, but now my head hurts."

"Ow… me too. Please sit down on the couch, I'll be back in a minute."

Amy then sat on the very comfy couch and waited for Sonic. He came back in a few seconds with a blanket and two wet face cloth. He put one onto the pink hedgehog's face and kept one for himself.

"Here, I think this will make us feel a bit better."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem, Amy, but tell me, do you remember exactly what happened last night?"

"Well, all I can remember is that we got here drunk and we just… like… felt our butts. It must be because of the wine we drank and because of those delicious mussels we ate."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You put your hand in my pocket and I put mine on your butt. Sorry about that, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it."

"Me neither." Amy responded as she climbed on top of Sonic while putting the blanket on both of them.

"Amy?" Said Sonic a bit surprised.

The pink hedgehog didn't answer. She took him gently by the side of his head, slowly moving her hand to his cheek as she went closer and kissed him on the lips. When they touched, the blue hedgehog became all tense. He was speechless by what was happening.

"I... I-I'm sorry Sonic." Baffled the shy pink hedgehog.

"Amy… Never be sorry about loving someone." He answered to her while dragging her even closer to him. He was the one to start the kiss this time. That one lasted more than the first. That second kiss was their pact of love: "Sonic…"

"Amy… I love you. I always did."

He stopped talking and looked deeply in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for this long." He continued.

"It doesn't matter now. I know you were a little shy, Sonic."

"A little? I could say that holding my feelings for that long is more than just a little, Amy."

The pink hedgehog looked delighted as she tenderly smiled and then continued:

"Sonic…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

They looked at each other… hugged and closed their eyes as they stayed in each other's loving embrace. A warm tear dropped onto Amy's neck. She smiled even more and whispered with her soft, melodious voice:

"Finally... together. All because my car broke. Unbelievable things can happen… but sometimes you just have to be patient."

* * *

Here we go!

Hope that wasn't too bad. I just came back from my trip like four weeks ago. Let's just say it wasn't the trip I expected to do... at all, literally. So this submission is a bit about getting back in the mood, if I can say, as I was a long, long time without speaking a single word of English, hehe.  
So thank you, I hope you liked that one shot and have a very nice day! =D

--GermanSonAmyfan


End file.
